


New Romantics.

by Alcalexandria



Category: Black Mirror, San junipero - Fandom
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalexandria/pseuds/Alcalexandria
Summary: Sleepless nights in San Junipero.





	New Romantics.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over this episode, so I'll carry on writing so long as I've got anything left, and even if I'm the last person in the fandom. I do hugely appreciate feedback though, and it is good to know if anyone is reading. Thanks for stopping by.

Kelly woke up, startled and a little unsure where she was.

In San Junipero, she’d come to sleep very well at night. It could be warm sometimes, but the windows were open to the sea breeze, and tonight wasn’t nearly hot enough for that to have disturbed her.

She’d probably have known exactly where she was, right away, if Yorkie had been next to her. Yorkie, she realised, was lying on her own, and Kelly was so used to sleeping with an arm gently slung around her she felt bereft.

She looked for her, pouting a little at having been abandoned, and realised immediately that something was amiss. Yorkie was lying too rigidly, her arms at side - Kelly could see her fretful expression in the moonlight, and see the movement of distressed breaths in her body.

Had she sensed something wasn't right, was that what woke her up?

“Hey, sweetheart?” she whispered, and gently touched her bare shoulder to shake her awake. “Yorkie sweetheart, wake up, are you okay?”

Yorkie woke with a start and gasped, looking around her fearfully. Kelly sat up, and pulled her into her arms.

Yorkie looked at her again, and this time Kelly could see the relief wash over her. She put her hands to her face, and Kelly wondered if she might be afraid she’d cried.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. Honey look at me, what’s wrong?”

Yorkie lay into her, against her chest, her breathing still too fast.

She took a moment, rubbed her eyes again and gave an embarrassed laugh.

“Just… bad dream. Ugh, I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

She was already starting to calm down, but Kelly could tell this was more than a bad nightmare. She studied Yorkie’s features, and stroked a lock of coppery hair from her flushed cheek.

“What was it?” she asked, almost as casually as she wanted.

Yorkie looked away.

“Come on, tell me, please. I’ll get back to sleep much easier knowing.”

Yorkie looked at her, and rolled her eyes affectionately.

“It’s not a big deal, I have this same dream sometimes. It hasn’t happened for a while.”

She saw Kelly’s expression.

“You don’t need to look so worried.”

Kelly hit her with an exaggerated look of sternness.

“This is a regular thing? And you haven’t told me about it?”

Yorkie’s eyes broke away.

“Well I usually wake up in the middle of it. And with you all wrapped around me, which I guess you’ve been doing in your sleep.”

She smiled sheepishly.

Kelly continued to gently stroke her face, soothing her, but her expression was still serious.

“What’s the dream about?”

Yorkie hesitated for a moment. Eventually, she sighed and gave in.

“Sometimes it’s the crash” she said flatly, and blinked when Kelly tensed in surprise.

“Oh baby…” Kelly said in sad, soft horror.

Yorkie smiled wanly.

“It’s not… It’s not like that. It’s not as big a deal as it sounds. I had a lot of time to replay what happened, before I ever came here, it's ancient history.”

Kelly couldn't quite relax enough to hide how disturbed she was.

When Yorkie didn’t keep talking, Kelly found one of her hands and started twining their fingers together, gently pushing her to continue.

“Mostly it’s just… my room, in the hospital. I wake up, and I’m there again, and this has all just been a dream.”

Kelly didn’t know what to say. If Yorkie sensed her disquiet, she didn’t let on. This time she carried on unprompted.

“In the dream, I’m alone. Can’t move. Can’t feel anything, can’t touch anything” she said, and her tone was so plain about these details Kelly’s blood just about ran cold.

She was shocked, at what she was saying, but more than that at how banal she made it sound. She’d thought about what life had been like for Yorkie before a lot, obviously, but it was still more real to her than she’d realised.

“Can’t speak, can’t respond to anything. “ Yorkie continued. “Oh, they had to do tests every few weeks, to see if I could? Respond, I mean. I can hear them, but I can't. Can’t even breathe for myself. Just like it used to be. ”

“God, Yorkie...” Kelly said at last, “You should tell me about stuff like this.”

Yorkie shrugged uncomfortably against her.

“Come on, we need to do this stuff. Please, talk to me. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Yorkie yielded easily into Kelly’s comforting embrace, but she still seemed to struggle for words. Telling Kelly things like this just seemed to hurt her, and Yorkie hated hurting Kelly.

“It’s not as bad as it probably sounds, in a weird way. I mean…”

She hesitated.

“That was just… my life. For a long time. It’s just… when I wake up, I’m not sure what’s the dream and what isn’t, and it takes a while to get my bearings.”

Kelly absorbed this silently for a while, feeling Yorkie’s body against hers, making sure she knew she was there. Yorkie had relaxed, to the point she probably could have gotten back to sleep if Kelly had. But Kelly was still deeply troubled that she'd been going through this alone; she could think of few things more nightmarish than something Yorkie apparently took for granted. 

“I want to try something.” she said at last. ”We can stop whenever, if you want. Trust me?”

Yorkie laughed, still a trace of sleep grit in her voice.

“Always.”

She watched Kelly with curiosity, as she slid from behind her and out from under the sheets, and shifted around to kneel over her. She was practically straddling her stomach, and Yorkie couldn’t help but admire how the moonlight traced every subtlety of her naked body.

She looked up at her, as if to ask what she was doing - but she evidently did trust her enough not to ask out loud, something Kelly noticed with satisfaction.

Yorkie scanned her face for some clue, but Kelly would give little away save stifled amusement.

 “Give me your hands.”

Yorkie obliged, and offered her hands tentatively. Kelly took them in her own.

“See, I asked you to do something, and you _responded_.”

Yorkie chuckled, still watching her carefully to see where this would lead.

 "And hey, look –“

She guided Yorkie’s hands to her sides, and felt her gaze narrow a little as her hands slipped around her body. Making sure she had her full attention, she slid Yorkie’s hands up over her chest. Yorkie took a slow breath in and Kelly kept her gaze, even as her hands naturally moved to her breasts.

“Sure looks like you can feel.” Kelly said, with a wicked smile. “And I can hear you breathing from here."

Yorkie laughed softly as she began to grasp the rules of the game. Almost instinctively, she gently closed her fingers to trap Kelly's nipples, just firmly enough for her to feel it.

Kelly gave a pleased sigh and arched into her hands ever so slightly.

“Well, looks like you can touch.”

Yorkie laughed again.

“That’s so cheesy” she said.

“What was that, was that speaking? Speaking, we have speaking.”

Kelly leaned forward and moved her legs to press herself against Yorkie’s raised thigh.

“And I’m not alone.” Yorkie said, like a student pleased to offer an answer.

“And you are not alone” Kelly confirmed. “You’re not alone.”

She traced her fingertips around Yorkie’s face gently, and kissed her softly.

“I’m right here.”

She kissed her again, and Yorkie kissed her back. She was already forgetting the panic of the dream, with Kelly’s warm skin on hers, her mouth, her body. Kelly waited to feel her respond and then slowly moved against her thigh.

“I figure, from now on we do this every time you wake up like that. Give you something to look forward to.”

Yorkie chuckled into another kiss, and eagerly shifted her own legs to accommodate Kelly better.

“Works for me.”

Tonight, it was long and slow, and they didn’t say much to each other out loud. But Kelly stayed closer, and maybe kissed her more often than other times, as if trying to make sure her body would remember it. And maybe it worked, because even afterwards, Yorkie could swear she still felt a trace of every touch.

Usually, just about anything they did led to a marathon session, but not this time. Instead, Yorkie rested her head against Kelly’s chest to recover, closely enough to hear her heartbeat, and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

She dreamed only of seeing things she’d see again in the morning, and of hearing the sea waves and whispered _I love you_ 's she only thought she'd imagined.

 


End file.
